Love?
by Hellangel13
Summary: "What about the people!" "Run them over!" "That's mean. How do you think the people will feel!" KonoSetsu Oneshot R


"_AHH what am I going to do!? I want to do this the right way but I don't want to make Konoka upset." _

"-chan"

"Setcchan!"

"Huh"

"Earth to Setsuna. We're in the middle of something here it would be nice if you could not space out"

"Sorry Ojou-sama"

"Mou don't call me that"

"Sorry… Kono-chan" Setsuna said with a blush "I'm just not used to calling you that title yet."

"Well as long as you remember it's fine"

"Ah… Yes Kono-chan"

"Fine can we continue now, you spaced out right at the climax." Konoka said with her pouty face.

"Yes we can"

"Alright pay close attention" Konoka moves closer to Setsuna. "This part here is where you stick it."

"I see. Anything else I need to do."

"Jiggle it."

"Okay."

"Mmmhhhmm." A car engine roars through the room. "Good job Secchan you started the car."

"Yah but now the alarm is going off."

"Step on the gas now!"

"Hai!"

"The police are coming now what am I supposed to do!"

"Just keep driving Secchan!"

"What about the people!"

"Run them over!"

"That's mean. How do you think the people will feel!"

"They will be dead!"

"OK OK!"

"GO LEFT! NOW RIGHT! TURN RIGHT AGAIN! CAREFULL OF THE …. wall."

"I got busted."

"It's okay Secchan you just need more practice so you don't run into walls. Haha"

"It's your fault for screaming at me."

"I know I know. It was fun though." :p

"(Sigh) I didn't know you liked to play such violent video games Kono-chan"

"Well it's mainly because I saw Asuna playing it before. Then I tried to play when her and Negi left one day and kinda ended up playing it all day and when Asuna got back she challenged me to see which one of us was better and… um well it ended up to me winning and Asuna having to dress up in Black Rock Shooters outfit and talk to Takahada for at least 15 minutes."

"Wow isn't that a little harsh for a video game punishment."

"Maybe… but it was fun. HaHa. We made Asakura take pictures of the whole thing. I'll get them out later to show you. Speaking of Asuna I should probably start cooking. You know how she is when they get back from training with Evangeline."

"Kono-chan wait…"

"Yes what is…."

Setsuna pulled Konoka towards her and kissed her. Not a deep kiss but not a quick one. It was one that was purely of love. When Sestuna backed away her face was red and I mean R-E-D just stood there for a moment then looked slightly at Konoka realizing what she had just done. _'What did I just do she is going to hate me and I'm going to have to leave again.'_

Setsuna stood there shocked of what her ojou-sama was going to think of her now. Konoka the most purest of humans and she just kissed her. Setsuna a half-demon just kissed the purest of humans. This thought kept ringing through her head.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna said and ran out of the room. As she went out she passed by Asuna and Negi. She had a fresh stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Konoka's POV

"(Sigh) I didn't know you liked to play such violent video games Kono-chan"

"Well it's mainly because I saw Asuna playing it before. Then I tried to play when her and Negi left one day and kinda ended up playing it all day and when Asuna got back she challenged me to see which one of us was better and… um well it ended up to me winning and Asuna having to dress up in Black Rock Shooters outfit and talk to Takahada for at least 15 minutes."

"Wow isn't that a little harsh for a video game punishment."

"Maybe… but it was fun. HaHa. We made Asakura take pictures of the whole thing. I'll get them out later to show you. Speaking of Asuna I should probably start cooking. You know how she is when they get back from training with Evangeline."

"Kono-chan wait…"

"Yes what is…."

Then it happened Setsuna kissed me. I thought the day would never come when she would kiss me but she did. Even though it lasted but seconds I know it was a kiss made of love purely love. I just stood there. I was so shocked I couldn't move. I touched my lips where she had kissed me but that was all I could do I couldn't think clearly. Then the last thing I heard was I'm sorry and she ran out. I wanted to chase after her but My body wouldn't respond. '_Move body you need to chase after her or she will think that I don't like her but I do so move.'_

"Was that Setsuna" asked Negi observing the girl running at light spped through the hallway.

"Well she came out of our room so… I wonder. Negi come on."

"Yes Asuna-san" They walked into their room to see Konoka standing there.

"Konoka what happened we just saw Setsuna running out of here and I think she was crying."

"Konoka!" Asuna started to shake her. "What's going on answer me!"

"Asuna. Setsuna just kissed me." Asuna looked dumbfounded never in a million years did she think that Setsuna would have the courage to actually kiss Konoka.

"Then why was she running. You didn't reject her did you!?"

"No but I couldn't say anything I was shocked that she kissed me." Konoka blushed just from saying the word kiss.

"Well you need to go after her now before she starts to think that you hate her!"

"Yah I'm going!" Konoka says this mostly to give herself the kick to actually start moving. It works and before she knows it she is out the door and on the hunt for Setsuna.

"Where to look. I know The World Tree."

"Asuna where are you going?" asked little Negi

"To get Asakura. This will be payback for the time when Konoka beat me at GTA. Yes Payback I'll have to get Paru-chan too or it won't be as fun afterwards. Paru-chan really knows how to tease people."Asuna has a glint in her eye and walks into the hallway to get the people that will embarrass the new couple the most. "OH ASAKURA, HARUNA I GOT SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU TWO"MWAHAHA. "Asuna what is it!?" The two say in unison. "The scoop of your life. It's about Konoka and Setsuna." "I'll get my camera." "And I'll get my Sketch pad."

"_Where did she go? I need to find secchan quick."_

'_Why am I so stupid I shouldn't have done that now what is it going to be like between us. It would be better if I just left again. I'll just have to protect her from the shadows the rest of my life. Well I should have known this would happen. Of course she wouldn't like me I'm simply a half-breed.'_

'_Hurry .Hurry find her. I must find her is that her. Yes it is!'_

"Secchan!" Konoka runs up to Setsuna and tackles her. Setsuna is now pinned to the ground with Konoka above her.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Why did you run Secchan?"

"…."

"Secchan answer me."

"I ran because I shouldn't have kissed you. I am but a half-breed and you are pure. I ran because that was improper of me to do. I am a demon and you are an angel. I ran because I knew that I had caused you harm." Setsuna actually started crying. Konoka hated to see this. She didn't like her guardian no her friend to hate herself just because of the way she was born. She hated that her Setsuna thought she had caused her harm by kissing her. Konoka was mad now.

"Setsuna! I don't want you to hate yourself. I don't care if you are a half-breed. I don't want you to think of yourself as a demon. You didn't cause any harm to me at all when you kissed me either. You actually surprised me so much that I couldn't move I wanted to but I was so happy that I couldn't even speak!" With that said Konoka bent down and kissed Setsuna. After a few seconds she came up.

"Kono-chan, I-I love you"

"Me too Secchan I love you."

"Hey Kono-chan does this mean that we are official?"

"Yes it does."

"Kono-chan you know that Asuna, Haruna, Asakura are hiding in the bushes over there."

"Well then maybe we should give them a show." Konoka said in a rather seductive voice.

"That's a little much isn't it I mean I'm not ready for anything like that." Setsuna's face popped when Konoka had said that.

"Haha. It's fine I didn't really mean it."

"Kono-chan"

"Yah" Setsuna flipped so that now konoka was the one pinned to the ground and setsuna was the one above. Setsuna had her hands placed beside Konoka's head and her right leg was to the right of Konoka's left and her left leg was to the right of konokas left.

"Wow being bold are we Secchan." Konoka said while placing her hands on setsunas hips.

"You said to give them a show so I'm doing my best."

They then kissed this time was a slow but deep kiss. Konoka traced the line of Setsuna's lip with her tongue asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and sighed of content as Konoka parted her own lips in response. Konoka brought her tongue inside Setsuna's mouth. Setsuna gently brought her own tongue to meet Konoka's and continued. Setsuna's mouth was on fire she had never felt such pleasure and wished for this moment to continue on forever. Konoka sensed this and pulled back much to the displeasure of Setsuna.

"Secchan"

"Yes Kono-chan" At hearing her childhood name Konoka gave Setsuna a quick kiss.

"It's getting late I think we should go back."

"(sigh) Ok if you wish to."

"Oh. Did you enjoy it that much Secchan"

"N-No I mean yes I mean I did but that wasn't why I…" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips kissing her.

"I know Secchan I was teasing you."

"Mou. To much to handle in one day." She says while rubbing her head.

"We can always continue in your room since you don't have a roommate."

"Yah that's true that would be nice. W-Wait I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did. HaHa. We should do this more if you are going to be so honest" Setsuna now has turned 70 different shades of red just from the outburst alone."

"Come on let's go. I'm starving."

"Hai." They walk back to the dorms hand in hand thinking about all the events that occurred tonight.

"Hey Secchan you think I can sleep with you tonight."

"EHH! Why."

"I want to let Asuna starve tonight since she followed us and got Asakura and Haruna also"

"Fine"

"Don't do anything bad to me in my sleep okay. ;p "

"Ehh. Now why would I do "

"Konoka come back I'm sorry I spied on you please come back I'm starving!"


End file.
